Asmodeus
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Há vida demais dentro de cada um de nós. - Dean Winchester/Harry Potter - Sam Winchester/DemônioPO - Bobby/Crowley - Continuação de Demônio
1. Prólogo – Incertezas

**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Ship:** Dean Winchester/Harry Potter

**Capa:** por DarkAngel – links no meu perfil.

**Sinopse:** Há vida demais dentro de cada um de nós.

**Spoiller: **7 em Harry Potter e 5 em Supernatural

**Beta:** minha twin ^^

**Finalização: **ainda não terminada, mas na reta certa

**Quantidade de capítulos: **isso é um mistério

**Asmodeus**

**Prólogo – Incertezas**

Ele estava deitado, ouvindo o silêncio. Estava completamente sozinho. Ninguém o observava. Ninguém mais estava ali. Ele próprio nem tinha certeza absoluta de estar ali.

Harry reconheceu a sensação. Era como estar morto. E ele poderia sorrir se tivesse a percepção de seus lábios.

Ele estava morto. Graças a Deus.

Mas então algo mudou. Um toque suave e uma sensação de desconforto, e ele conseguia distinguir o calor contra seu ombro e sabia que tinha um ombro, e suas pernas estavam dobradas em uma posição desconfortável e o botão do jeans o estava machucando.

- Senhor, acorde.

Ele abriu os olhos, desorientado, o mundo era embaçado e a sua frente havia algo pequeno, cinza, aquilo era invariavelmente asas, e Harry gemeu baixo, estava ficando cansado daquele vai e vem de consciência e ver borboletas sempre lhe dava aquela sensação de aflição e o medo de abrir os olhos e se ver deitado novamente sobre um cadáver.

- Senhor, por favor, eu preciso que acorde. – a voz suave e feminina voltou a soar e Harry a ouviu como um choque de realidade. Piscou, olhando a borboleta, que se focou conforme arrumou os óculos, se revelando na verdade um broche em formato de avião.

Ele ergueu os olhos e percebeu que o broche estava afixado na frente da blusa de uma bonita aeromoça que tentava despertá-lo há algum tempo, aparentemente.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou, preocupada, olhando-o se sentar ainda desorientado.

- Eu acho que sim. – ele não se lembrava de nada, para variar, mas isso já não era exatamente alarmante.

- Me desculpe, aterrissamos já faz algum tempo e preciso fechar o avião para prepararem o próximo vôo.

- Oh, claro, desculpe. – ele se ergueu, rápido, aceitando a ajuda dela – O vôo foi tranquilo? – ele decidiu perguntar, somente para confirmar se _ele_ não havia provocado nada.

- Sim. E aparentemente o senhor dormiu o tempo todo. – ela riu – Aqui, você deixou cair.

Ela lhe ofereceu dois envelopes que estavam no chão ao lado da sua poltrona e Harry os examinou, perdido, antes de desembarcar, sendo encarado pela aeromoça ainda preocupada.

Ambos estavam fechados e sobre as abas havia um tipo de lacre com uma insígnia que ele não reconheceu, mas tinha um aspecto oficial. Um tinha seu nome no verso, o outro trazia a inscrição "Winchester", seja isso o que for.

Harry parou em um ponto mais tranquilo do saguão do aeroporto e abriu o seu. Era uma carta rápida em uma letra que ele não conhecia.

_Senhor Potter._

_Espero que esteja bem e em segurança quando despertar. Desculpe, tivemos que dopá-lo para garantir a segurança de sua viagem, tenho certeza de que pode compreender esse fato._

_Depois que nos pediu ajuda nesta noite e não conseguimos nenhum sucesso sobre o seu caso de possessão, conversei com dois irmãos amigos meus, caçadores, que atuam nos Estados Unidos, e eles concordaram em te ajudar. Seus nomes são Sam e Dean Winchester, eles devem te esperar no aeroporto. Se há alguém em quem confiar quanto a isso, são eles._

_Boa sorte e que Deus te proteja,_

_Padre Bernard – Diocese central de Londres._

Harry releu a carta duas vezes, tentando encaixar as informações.

Lembrava-se de que havia tido muitos poucos momentos de consciência desde a morte de Charlie. O demônio estava forte, e ele não fazia idéia sobre como ele fazia com a questão da luz, mas ele estava no comando do seu corpo durante longos períodos.

E, quando Harry se via acordando em lugares estranhos, sentindo o bem estar que lhe dizia que o demônio tinha acabado de se alimentar, ele tentara alguns atos desesperados antes que ele voltasse ao controle, o tempo cada vez menor. Os hematomas pelo seu corpo evidenciavam o quanto tudo parecera inútil. Sua última grande idéia fora ir à igreja. E não se lembrava de mais nada.

Aparentemente fora ao lugar certo.

Guardou as cartas nas vestes, olhando as pessoas dispersas pelo saguão. Eles o estariam esperando no aeroporto. Era bom que soubessem algo sobre ele, porque ele não fazia idéia do que procurar em meio à multidão.

-:=:-

**NA: Olá, sobreviventes de Demônio! o/**

**Bem vindos a esse novo universo entre **_**Harry Potter**_** e **_**Supernatural**_** em que se localiza Asmodeus. Espero que gostem e se divirtam tanto quanto eu estou me divertindo escrevendo a fic.**

**Eu fiquei meio com a consciência pesada de encerrar Demônio de uma forma tão... aberta. Mas era necessário para introduzi-los em Asmodeus. Na verdade, a transição entre as duas fics não é afunilada, e sim expansiva, então a todos que se sentiram meio empurrados para cá eu peço desculpas e prometo fazer de tudo para recompensá-los XD**

**Enfim, a fic ainda não está completa, mas diferentemente do que aconteceu com Demônio, eu sei para onde ela vai, só falta escrever. Estou no quarto capítulo e não tenho ainda uma estimativa de quantos vai ter. Sendo muito realista com relação ao meu tempo livre atual, eu vou ter que me esforçar MUITO para postar um capítulo da fic a cada 15 dias, então fiquem avisados de que pode ter atrasos.**

**Entre um capitulo e outro, para que vocês não se sintam abandonados, vou começar a postar uma fic Harry/Draco que já está terminada chamada Ma Memórie Sale. Então convido a todos os interessados que dêem uma olhada nela também.**

**So... enjoy XD**

**Beijos e espero comentários do que estão achando da fic, ok? ^^ **


	2. Capítulo 01 – Winchester

**Capítulo 01 – Winchester**

Os olhos verdes registraram a viatura policial parada em uma das extremidades do estacionamento antes de bater o porta-malas do Impala. Com um sinal para Sam, os dois começaram a seguir em direção ao prédio do aeroporto.

- Afinal, o que devemos procurar? – Dean questionou, olhando o entra-e-sai de pessoas pelas portas automáticas.

- Homem, uns dezessete ou dezoito anos, moreno. O padre disse que ele estava doente.

- E com um demônio dentro dele. Ótimo. Ei. – Dean cutucou Sam, apontando para a banca de revistas mais à frente – O que acha?

Os dois observaram um garoto que parecia mais novo do que 18 anos, mas que mancava e parecia abatido, se aproximar do balcão e pedir algo, o atendente lhe deu um jornal que ele folheou, e quando o homem apontou o preço na capa, o garoto negou com a cabeça e disse mais alguma coisa com uma expressão que podia ser entendida como uma súplica.

- É, pode ser. – Sam deu de ombros e se aproximou do garoto – Eu posso pagar isso para você? – perguntou, gentilmente.

- Não precisa. – a voz era baixa e fraca e o garoto pareceu se encolher com a aproximação do homem, deixando o jornal de lado e se afastando mancando até se sentar em um banco.

- Como você se chama? – Dean se aproximou, sorrindo, e ganhou um olhar de desconfiança em verde.

- O que vocês querem? – Harry perguntou, quase caindo ao tentar se levantar quando Sam se aproximou novamente, já procurando sua varinha em meio às vestes.

- Olha isso. – Sam estendeu o jornal inglês que Harry estivera olhando para Dean. Em uma das páginas centrais, a notícia de um assassinato em massa em uma igreja no centro de Londres – Aposto que é ele.

- Quem são vocês? – Harry perguntou, curioso, já supondo quem eram.

- Amigos do cara que você matou. – Dean disse rígido, se aproximando e pegando o garoto pelo braço, a arma disfarçadamente encostada em seu corpo.

Harry gemeu de dor, fechando os olhos com força quando o homem pressionou seus machucados, mas ele já não tinha forças para sentir medo. A verdade na página do jornal era clara.

- Tem uma carta no bolso da capa. Se vocês são Winchester, é para vocês. – ele encarou Dean – E eu já tentei coisa pior do que tiro, não adiantou.

- É melhor sairmos daqui. – Sam se aproximou dos dois, apontando com um gesto o dono da banca, que os olhava desconfiado, e o carro de polícia que começava a se aproximar.

- Eu não vou fugir, pode me soltar. – Harry tentou sorrir para demonstrar confiança – Teoricamente é para vocês me ajudarem. Só me digam para onde ir.

Os dois o guiaram até o carro, Sam entrou no banco de trás com Harry enquanto Dean assumiu o volante, e só voltaram a falar quando pegaram a estrada.

- O que diz a carta? – Dean perguntou, olhando pelo retrovisor para o irmão, que a leu rapidamente.

- Estão falando sobre a chegada dele e tal. Nada demais, pedindo que cuidemos do garoto. A letra bate com a da carta que achamos no diário do papai.

- O que me faz perguntar quem diabos escreveu isso, pensando no fato de que o padre Bernard já estava morto quando o avião com o garoto decolou. – Dean disse entre dentes.

- Harry Potter. – os olhos verdes deixaram a estrada pela primeira vez – Eu tenho um nome.

- O meu é Sam, este é Dean, meu irmão. O que aconteceu, Harry?

O garoto riu e respirou fundo.

- A história é longa, sangrenta e cheia de lapsos porque eu me lembro de pouca coisa que realmente interessa. – seu tom era cansado e ele parecia prestes a dormir - Tem um demônio dividindo meu corpo, isso é importante.

Sam riu, ganhando um olhar reprovador do garoto.

- Desculpe. É que em geral demônios não vão dar um cochilo. – ele encarou diretamente os olhos verdes – Então ou eu estou falando com um agora, e, acredite, isso não me assustaria, ou você é um menininho dramático.

Mas os olhos continuaram verdes, puramente verdes, até que o garoto os desviasse novamente para a estrada, rindo de forma amarga.

- Sabe, eu achei realmente que vocês fossem fazer alguma coisa além de pedir para bater um papo com ele. Se eu sou só um garotinho dramático, porque não me deixam aqui? Eu ficaria feliz de saber que não posso matar vocês de uma hora para outra também.

- Acredite, – Dean o encarou pelo retrovisor e começou a falar com irritação – nós costumamos matar antes e conversar depois, mas um padre ex-caçador me ligou ontem dizendo que não conseguia te exorcizar, então vamos descobrir o que você é antes de te entupir inutilmente de sal e água benta. Nosso estoque anda baixo para desperdiçar, tempos de apocalipse.

- Mas não tente nenhuma gracinha. – Sam acrescentou, e quando Harry se voltou para olhá-lo, viu uma pequena faca em suas mãos complementando a ameaça.

- Prata? Mandou benzer? Embebeu em sangue? Se for isso, eu já tentei, não funciona. – e ele ergueu um pouco as mangas das vestes, mostrando o braço cheio de cortes mal cicatrizados. Sam o olhou, aflito, e tentou tocar a pele marcada, mas o garoto se encolheu – Não me toque.

- Ok. – o homem respondeu, assustado – Essa funciona, mas te mataria.

- Eu não me importo. – Harry respondeu, o encarando sério, e os dois homens perceberam o quanto aquilo era assustadoramente sincero.

- Vamos tentar de outras formas antes, ok? – os olhos de Dean pareciam mais pacientes no retrovisor e Harry concordou com um aceno de cabeça, voltando a encarar a estrada, até piscar, confuso, quando entraram em um ferro velho – Onde estamos?

- Na casa de um amigo. – Sam disse, descendo do carro – Vem.

**o0o**

- Então o John ainda causa problemas? – Bobby riu, olhando o garoto.

- Foi inusitado, fazia tempo que o celular dele não tocava. Você conheceu esse padre? – Sam perguntou, também acompanhando com o olhar a forma como Harry examinava os vários livros espalhados sobre a mesa e nas estantes, claramente surpreso.

- O nome me era familiar, mas acho que não cheguei a trabalhar diretamente com ele. Está morto, então? – Dean confirmou com a cabeça – O que mais vocês sabem?

- Não muito. Só que o garoto é estranho e parece estar envolvido com isso há tempo demais para garantir a própria sanidade. – Sam o olhou reprovador – O que é? Eu não garanto. Você viu aqueles cortes.

- Como se nós já não tivéssemos feito nada pior. Isso só mostra que ele está lutando contra de alguma forma.

- E isso é estranho, não é? Quero dizer, quantas pessoas conseguem lutar contra um demônio dentro do próprio corpo?

- Eu posso perguntar para o Crowley se ele sabe alguma coisa. – Bobby comentou vagamente, dando as costas para os irmãos e indo para a cozinha sem ver os sorrisos dúbios que apareceram em seus rostos.

- Ele... tem vindo muito aqui? – Sam perguntou tentativamente.

- De vez em quando. – Bobby respondeu, querendo não soar importante.

- Sabe, Bobby, nós somos crescidos, passamos por muita coisa. Seria realmente legal você deixar claro para nós o que está acontecendo entre vocês depois que ele devolveu sua alma... – Dean pressionou o homem, que o encarou sério, sem responder.

- Isso é magia. – a voz baixa rompeu a tensão e os três se voltaram para o garoto, que havia aberto um livro e o lia surpreso – Vocês conhecem algum bruxo?

- Conhecemos alguns. Matamos todos. Por quê? – Dean respondeu com naturalidade.

Ele só não esperava que, como reação, Harry largasse o livro no chão, tirando um graveto comprido do bolso e o apontasse para eles com determinação e uma certa ferocidade que ainda não haviam visto em seu rosto.

- Matam? Vocês matam tudo o que vêm pela frente, por um acaso? Tipo... tipo... idade média? – ele parecia confuso e irado ao mesmo tempo e os três encaravam a varinha percebendo que ela significava algum tipo de ameaça, mas sem entender.

- Eu disse. – Dean alertou – Explica isso agora. – se voltou para Sam, que deu de ombros.

- Olha, filho, você já tem problemas demais sem se preocupar com bruxos... – Bobby deu um passo a frente, se aproximando de Harry, mas com um movimento de varinha foi empurrado para longe por uma força invisível.

- Eu _sou_ um bruxo. E não do tipo que morre fácil. Não se aproximem. – o garoto avisou, mantendo a varinha em punho.

- Mas que diabos... – Dean começou, sem saber o que fazer, mas o som baixo de sinos o fez deixar de encarar o garoto ao perceber Castiel a sua frente.

- Nós precisamos conversar. – o anjo anunciou.

**o0o**

Cas pousou as mãos sobre os cabelos negros e olhou nos olhos verdes, garantindo em uma voz baixa.

- Eu não vou te machucar, Harry. Só feche os olhos.

Harry obedeceu e respirou fundo, sentindo-se alarmantemente confortável com o contato das mãos do anjo sobre sua cabeça.

- Eu... estou confuso. – Castiel declarou.

- Ah, que bom. – Dean disse, impaciente.

- Ele é humano, um bruxo, como ele falou. Não o tipo de bruxo que vocês estão acostumados a caçar. – ele acrescentou, encarando os irmãos – Posso falar sobre isso com vocês depois, explicando em detalhes, mas a diferença principal é que o poder de Harry não é um dom dado por outras entidades, sejam divinas, sejam demoníacas. É dele, como um sentido a mais. Isso não é tão incomum, na verdade, mas os bruxos desse tipo costumam viver em comunidades fechadas, por isso não é estranho que nunca tenham ouvido falar de um.

- Se é algo comum, qual o problema com ele, então? – Sam perguntou, olhando preocupado para o garoto sentado no sofá.

- Eu não consegui identificar. – Castiel se justificou – Ele é um bruxo poderoso, e isso pode explicar em parte o fato de que ele ainda consegue ter lapsos de lucidez e lutar contra o que quer que seja. Mas, fora isso, há duas forças muito poderosas atuando dentro dele, e elas se anulam e se sobrepõem de uma forma que eu não consigo saber o que são. O demônio, se é um demônio, talvez também não esteja vigente devido a isso: há algo mais prendendo ele.

Harry sentiu sua cabeça começar a doer. Tudo aquilo soava de alguma forma incoerente para ele e ele estava tão cansado. Dobrou as pernas sobre o acento do sofá e se ajeitou melhor contra as almofadas, puxando a capa para perto. Se não tivesse tanto medo de simplesmente dormir, não duvidava de que o faria ali mesmo.

- Harry. – a voz do anjo soou suave, próxima, ganhando a atenção do garoto, que percebeu que havia perdido uma parte da conversa – Você poderia tirar suas roupas?

- Transar comigo também não funcionou. Isso só deixa o demônio mais poderoso. – ele disse, sonolento, e só percebeu que dissera algo errado ao se deparar quatro expressões confusas na sala.

- Eu não quero fazer sexo com você. – Castiel esclareceu com simplicidade – Sei que está ferido. Quero saber o quanto para poder avaliar se tenho condições de te curar.

- Não, espera. – Sam interveio, encarando Harry com quase aflição – Alguém te forçou a fazer sexo ou algo assim dizendo que expulsaria o demônio dessa forma?

- Ele não me forçou, eu concedi. – Harry balançou a cabeça, sentindo o ar faltar – Eu gostava dele e ele só estava tentando ajudar. – uma lágrima escorreu inevitavelmente pelo seu rosto e imagens perdidas passavam em frente aos seus olhos, deixando-o tonto – Ele está morto. Não funcionou.

- Calma, Harry. – Sam tocou seu ombro, sua voz doce, mas o garoto se desviou do toque, se levantando com violência e quase caindo quando seu corpo reclamou de dor com o movimento súbito.

- Não é uma questão de calma! Eu tenho que ir! Eu não posso ficar aqui. Vocês não entendem, vai acontecer o mesmo com vocês! Eu queria acreditar, vocês parecem saber muito sobre tudo isso, mas não podem me ajudar. Ninguém pode me ajudar, eu vou acabar matando vocês, como eu matei todos os outros!

Dean o alcançou antes que chegasse à porta, fechando-a, mas o garoto sacou a varinha novamente.

- Harry, você não vai nos matar. Nós podemos te ajudar. – o homem garantiu, olhando firme nos olhos verdes avermelhados do choro, mas o garoto só negou com a cabeça, desaparecendo no ar com um estalo.

**o0o**

Harry olhou à volta. Não sabia exatamente onde estava. Sabia que não teria poder para aparatar de volta para a Inglaterra e não conhecia nada naquele país, então se concentrara simplesmente em ir para um lugar onde não pudesse machucar ninguém, e ali estava ele, no meio de uma floresta de troncos altos e secos.

Ele começou a rir de puro desespero, sentindo as lágrimas ainda correrem pelo seu rosto. Talvez ele pudesse ficar ali, afinal, sozinho. Nem ele sabia onde estava, talvez o demônio também não conseguisse achar uma saída quando voltasse a aparecer.

Seu corpo cansado cedeu e ele caiu de joelhos no chão árido, se encostando em um dos troncos. Não sentia mais nem a dor dos ferimentos. Estava tão ferrado que não ter mais _como_ fazer nada era quase consolador.

- Você sabe que isso não vai detê-lo. – a voz o assustou, o fazendo se virar para procurar o que quer que falava entre as árvores, localizando a figura de Castiel.

- Ah, legal, você consegue aparatar com GPS ou algo assim? – perguntou, irritado. Ser seguido tirava sua paz momentânea.

- Eu sou um anjo, Harry, posso fazer muita coisa.

- Pode me tirar desse pesadelo?

- Eu posso tentar. – Castiel o olhou com quase doçura – Eles podem ajudar, Harry. E, eu posso garantir, eles têm problemas muito maiores que o seu. Você não poderia matá-los mesmo se quisesse.

Os olhos verdes se fixaram nos azuis, encontrando uma sinceridade firme e uma força que não lhe era oferecida há muito tempo. Ele precisava daquele apoio e precisava se sentir protegido novamente, mesmo que em um tom de azul diferente do de Dumbledore, diferente do de Charlie. E ele se viu concordando quase sem perceber.

Castiel o ajudou a se levantar, mas notou que o garoto não conseguiria andar, pegando-o nos braços e voltando para a casa de Bobby, onde os outros três pareciam agitados, mas se reuniram em torno do sofá quando o anjo depositou o menino lá.

- Posso, Harry? – Castiel perguntou, recebendo um aceno de cabeça do garoto, e retirou sua capa e sua blusa com delicadeza.

- O que aconteceu com você, garoto? – Bobby perguntou, assustado com a quantidade de marcas no corpo pequeno.

- Me joguei de um prédio, fui atropelado, tentei algumas experiências como a faca benta que vi em um livro em uma igreja, passei por um exorcismo, caí de uma escada... É o que me lembro. Podem ter acontecido mais coisas.

- É o demônio que o mantém vivo? – Sam perguntou, assustado.

- Em parte. Magia ajuda. E tem essa outra coisa que eu acho que o protege também. – Castiel respondeu enquanto curava os hematomas no corpo do garoto, terminando de despi-lo, o que levou os outros a se afastarem para dar o mínimo de privacidade a Harry naquela situação.

Quando Cas terminou, cobriu o garoto com uma manta e foi para a cozinha, onde encontrou os três conversando em tom baixo.

- Levem ele para o quarto do pânico, não sei como ele vai acordar. O alimentem e mediquem até que esteja forte novamente, então comecem a pensar sobre o demônio. Eu gostaria muito de saber que outra criatura está interferindo de forma que nem meu poder identifique, por isso seria bom que ele não morresse no processo.

- Mas, espera, a gente vai ficar aqui, brincando de babá com o garoto endemoniado até ele decidir reagir, é isso?

- Você tem algum compromisso? – Castiel encarou Dean, curioso.

- Eu não sei, reconstruir o mundo pós-apocalipse, talvez.

- Essa criatura, seja o que for, me parece poderosa. Talvez possa ajudar.

- Ela mata pessoas, Cas. – Sam chamou atenção para o fato – Não me parece algo bom.

- E o que é bom nessa guerra? – Bobby deixou a pergunta no ar, o silêncio só sendo cortado pelo som de asas quando o anjo desapareceu.

- Bem, acho que isso vai ser como tirar férias, então. – Dean suspirou, pegando uma cerveja na geladeira – Só nós e um demônio, como nos velhos tempos.

- Bem, você não precisa realmente estar aqui. – a voz de Sam soou sarcástica e seu olhar para Dean era duro e crítico, ao que o irmão se levantou, respondendo no mesmo tom.

- É, não preciso. Estou levando Harry para baixo.

- Vocês ainda não se entenderam, imagino. – Bobby comentou, vendo a forma tensa como Sam acompanhou com o olhar Dean saindo da cozinha.

- Isso nunca vai acabar.

-:=:-

**NA: Olá, galerinha.**

**Desculpe, não consegui postar nem Asmodeus, nem Ma memórie Sale semana passada, estava em trânsito entre Bauru e São Paulo, mas agora as coisas devem se regularizar.**

**Este é o começo de tudo... preciso saber o que estão achando XD**

**Beijos e até dia 07! o/**

**NA2: **

**~:~ ESTA N.A. CONTEM SPOILLERS DE SUPERNATURAL ~:~ **

**Bem, algumas pessoas que estavam lendo demônio comentaram comigo que queriam acompanhar a continuação, mas não sabiam nada do universo de Supernatural, por isso me pediram para fazer um resuminho dos fatos mais importantes. Então senta que lá vem história...**

**Asmodeus vai considerar o canon de Supernatural somente até a quinta temporada, já que a sexta só começa em setembro e eu pretendo de forma otimista ter terminado a fic até lá.**

**Enfim, Supernatural parte da premissa básica de que lendas em torno de eventos sobrenaturais são reais. Vampiros, lobisomens, fantasmas, demônios, anjos e por aí vai, tudo existe. A série acaba modificando parcialmente as lendas, mas tendo isso em mente a coisa já funciona.**

**A primeira temporada apresenta os personagens: a família Winchester. Mary é casada com John e tem dois filhos, Dean e Sam, sendo Dean quatro anos mais velho que Sam. Ela vem de uma família de caçadores, pessoas que combatem criaturas com o objetivo de ajudar pessoas. Ao se casar, ela decide abdicar dessa vida e ter uma família normal, porém um demônio, Azazel, assassina seus pais e John. Em troca da vida do então noivo, ela faz um pacto aceitando que o demônio visite sua casa dali 10 anos.**

**Dali 10 anos, Sam é um bebê de seis meses, e Azazel dá de seu sangue para ele beber. Mary entra no quarto neste momento e acaba assassinada. John, que não sabia de nada, decide investigar e acaba se tornando caçador para vingar a esposa. Dean e Sam crescem na estrada, lutando desde crianças.**

**Sam se revolta contra o pai na adolescência e vai fazer faculdade, brigando com John e Dean. Anos depois, Dean bate à sua porta pedindo ajuda para procurar John, que está desaparecido ao perseguir Azazel. Sam aceita resolver um caso junto com o irmão, quando volta para casa, porém, Jess, sua namorada, é assassinada da mesma forma que sua mãe.**

**A primeira temporada é dedicada a caçadas, os dois irmãos se refamiliarizando, a busca pelo pai. Nos episódios finais, Azazel aparece, querendo o Colt, uma arma única que pode matar demônios. Dean é mortalmente ferido e John entrega a arma e sua alma em troca da vida do filho.**

**A segunda temporada é pautada por uma mudança de comportamento dos dois irmãos: Sam se torna mais caçador, quase abrindo mão da vida normal pela qual tanto lutou em busca de vingança; Dean desconfia do irmão devido a informações desconexas que o pai deixou para alertá-lo de que, talvez, precisasse matar Sam. Essa idéia o desespera.**

**No fim da temporada, o plano de Azazel vem à tona: ele montou um exército de crianças envenenadas com seu sangue, cada uma com um tipo de sensibilidade sobrenatural diferente (Sam tem sonhos em forma de presságios) e as coloca para lutar de forma que somente uma sobreviva: seu escolhido para abrir um portal do inferno, cuja chave é o Colt. Sam é seqüestrado por ele e acaba perdendo a luta, morrendo. Dean não consegue salvá-lo e vende sua alma para um demônio em troca de um ano de vida e o irmão de volta. Os dois fecham o portal e destroem Azazel com a ajuda de Bobby, um outro caçador que os dois têm como a um pai.**

**Na terceira temporada, Dean busca viver o mais intensamente possível, sabendo que tem somente um ano de vida. Os problemas dos dois se tornam mais graves a medida que os demônios que escaparam pelo portal começam a agir. Era para o escolhido de Azazel liderá-los, mas Sam recusa o cargo e surge uma nova ameaça: Lilith, que guarda o contrato de Dean. Os dois tentam matá-la, mas não conseguem, Dean é morto e levado para o inferno.**

**Dean é torturado no inferno e acaba por torturar outras almas para diminuir seu suplício, isso provoca a quebra do primeiro dos 66 selos que mantêm Lúcifer preso. Lilith está quebrando um por um e uma demônia chamada Ruby oferece ajuda a Sam para que ele a destrua, vingando o irmão. Um anjo chamado Castiel desce ao inferno e resgata Dean, trazendo-o de volta à vida.**

**Os anjos, o exército dos céus, pedem aos dois irmãos que impeçam Lilith de libertar Lúcifer. Ruby fortalece Sam viciando ele em sangue de demônio, de forma que ele consiga matar Lilith. Ela e Dean não se entendem, de forma que Sam e Dean brigam quando ele tenta desintoxicar o irmão. Sam mata Lilith sem saber que, na verdade, ela era o último selo que prendia Lúcifer. A quarta temporada termina com o portal se abrindo, dando início ao Apocalipse.**

**Castiel desafia os céus para proteger os dois irmãos e acaba rebaixado. Os anjos anunciam que, agora que o Apocalipse começou, Miguel e Lúcifer precisam lutar, como lutaram quando Lúcifer foi expulso do céu e preso em sua cela. Para isso, ambos precisam de seus receptáculos na Terra, coincidentemente, Dean e Sam. A história e a relação dos dois com o pai coincidem com a de Miguel e Lúcifer. Os dois se recusam e passam a fugir e se esconder de anjos e demônios para que não sejam obrigados a ceder seus corpos enquanto buscam formas de aprisionar Lúcifer sem a luta.**

**Ao fim da quinta temporada, descobrem que, derrotando os quatro cavaleiros do apocalipse – morte, peste, guerra e fome – a cela de Lúcifer se abre. Sam aceita ser o receptáculo e, com a ajuda de Dean, Bobby, um demônio chamado Crowley, que se aproxima de Bobby, e Castiel, consegue prender Lúcifer na cela, junto com Miguel, que utilizou o corpo de Adam, meio irmão Winchester, para lutarem. **

**A quinta temporada termina com Dean procurando uma moça de quem realmente gostava, mas nunca pôde viver junto devido à rotina de caçador, e buscando uma vida tranquila em família, sendo observado de longe por Sam, a quem ele acredita estar preso com Lúcifer.**

**E é daí que a fic começa XD**

**Eu recomendo que assistam a série. Isso é um resumo tosco, ver é muito mais legal *.***


	3. Capítulo 02 – Incubus

**Capítulo 03 – Incubus**

O som alto e metálico de guitarra e baterias junto à voz estridente e constante o perturbava, e ele tinha quase certeza de que a música era uma tentativa de mantê-lo longe, mas Sam estava determinado a não sair dali tão cedo.

Seus olhos se prenderam por alguns instantes nas pernas do irmão, única parte de seu corpo que não estava debaixo do Impala, para em seguida buscar a garrafa de cerveja aberta perto de seus pés.

Anos vivendo juntos, anos vivendo separados, tanta coisa pelo que passaram, que Sam simplesmente não esperava por aquela sensação.

Vazio e distância.

Era como ver o mundo por trás de uma névoa. Uma parede sólida que o jogava para uma dimensão paralela em que estava intocável. E não podia tocar nada. Nem seu próprio irmão.

Ele havia conseguido superar a própria fúria, o desejo por poder, seus medos, a dor. Aquela prisão não era para ele. Adam não conseguira, mas ele saiu de lá. Vivo. Talvez não inteiro, mas vivo.

Muita coisa havia ficado naquela cela. Muita coisa havia ficado nele. E ele ainda não sabia como agir quando o mundo decidiu que não podia esperar que ele se adaptasse a tudo aquilo.

O apocalipse acabara, Lúcifer em sua jaula, mas os demônios, as pragas, a guerra, ainda estavam pela Terra, e talvez ele fosse a pessoa mais preparada para enfrentar tudo isso, e já não tinha mais nada a perder, sabendo que seu irmão, seu único elo com o mundo, estava salvo, _vivendo_, em paz.

Exceto pelo detalhe de que Dean não queria essa vida.

**o0o**

Harry piscou, despertando aos poucos. Não estava confortável. Não se sentia bem. Seu corpo doía e ele estava deitado sobre algo duro e frio. O ambiente entrou em foco conforme se sentou no chão em que estivera deitado e ele percebeu que não conhecia aquele lugar.

E parecia hostil.

Uma sala redonda com paredes metálicas e aparentemente grossas, uma porta de ferro que poderia guardar um banco, desenhos que o faziam pensar em runas antigas e uma hélice girando sinistramente sobre sua cabeça na passagem de ar.

Levantou-se, notando que já não estava mancando, a dor em seu corpo parecia ser pela posição incômoda em que dormira, associada ao fato de que seus dedos pareciam em carne viva. No canto da sala, - se é que tem cantos em uma sala redonda – havia uma pia e, para sua felicidade momentânea, água corrente.

Lavou o sangue seco das unhas quebradas, o rosto e o que conseguiu de seu corpo. Tirou a blusa rasgada e verificou que os hematomas haviam desaparecido. Ele se lembrava da sensação quente e reconfortante das mãos do anjo Castiel sobre sua pele, mas não havia acreditado realmente que aquilo iria funcionar. Ele perdera a consciência antes do anjo terminar e, bem, funcionara, ele estava são, exceto por seus machucados mais recentes.

Olhando mais atentamente, notou a cama desarrumada no centro da sala, os lençóis jogados no chão, um armário virado do outro lado, e marcas de sangue perto da porta. Bem, ele já sabia que não havia sido deixado deitado no chão, que o demônio acordara primeiro que ele e que não conseguiu sair dali.

Sorriu. Os tais Winchesters sabiam o que estavam fazendo.

Recolheu um pouco das coisas jogadas e sentou-se sobre a cama com as pernas dobradas, esperando. Não demorou muito e o barulho de ferrolhos e trancas o avisou que haviam percebido que acordara. Uma pequena janela de comunicação se abriu na porta e os olhos verdes de Dean o encararam.

- Bom dia. – disse, baixo.

A porta se abriu e ele e Sam entraram empunhando espingardas e empurrando um carrinho com alguns utensílios e comidas.

- Quem está aí? – Dean perguntou em tom de riso.

- Harry. Quem mais seria? – o garoto perguntou, também brincando, sabendo que agora ele deixara de ser "um garotinho dramático".

- Bem, ainda não sabemos, ele não quis conversar muito. Estava possesso, na verdade. – Sam explicou, sentando-se ao seu lado e passando um óleo sobre sua testa, falando algumas palavras em uma língua estranha, baixo – O que é raro, sabemos que demônios não curtem ficar presos, mas em geral eles tentam negociar antes de colocar a casa a baixo.

- Eu consegui prender ele por um tempo e não houve negociação, talvez ele tenha se assustado um pouco com tudo isso. – Harry explicou, começando a se servir do café da manhã que os dois trouxeram – Ele machucou alguém?

- Você. – Dean constatou, olhando as mãos do garoto.

- Eu não conto. – Harry sorriu, tomando um pouco de água e tossindo – Hum. Isso parece tequila.

- É água benta. – Sam explicou, esperando pela reação dele.

- Eu já tomei antes. – Harry explicou – Na igreja. O demônio não gosta, mas não chega a se incomodar muito. É forte, denso, pesado e me deixa desnorteado.

- Em geral é como ácido para demônios, não tequila. – Dean parecia indignado, Harry deu de ombros, mordendo um sanduíche.

- O que é esse óleo que você passou em mim? – se voltou para Sam.

- Castiel quem deu, não sei o que é, disse que pode te manter consciente por mais tempo. Aliás, você tem uma cicatriz bem diferente aí.

- Não é coisa de demônio, essa foi marca de um outro bruxo, mas a história é longa. Ficar consciente é bom. Eu me sinto melhor, agradeça a ele.

- Ah, ele sumiu. – Dean explicou, pegando um pouco de sal grosso e colocando sobre o colo de Harry, que o olhou confuso - Acho que está pesquisando a outra coisa que tem dentro de você.

Dean o olhou atento por um momento, como quem espera algo. Como só silêncio se seguiu, ele gaguejou e se viu obrigado a falar algo com relação ao sal para Harry.

- Você poderia espalhar o sal, por favor, Harry?

- Espalhar? – Harry tocou o sal, brincando com ele em cima da cama – Espalhar como?

- Deixa para lá. – Sam trocou um olhar com Dean, que xingou baixo – Já terminou de comer? Deixe eu fazer um curativo nos seus dedos.

- Depois disso, vamos tentar te exorcizar novamente, ok?

- Ok. – Harry disse quase alegre.

**o0o**

Bobby veio da cozinha ao ver os dois irmãos reaparecerem da passagem que levava à sala do pânico.

- E aí, como ele está?

- Dormindo. – Dean caiu sentado no sofá, suspirando cansado – Água benta e sal não funcionam. Tentamos cinco rituais de exorcismo diferentes, sendo um em sânscrito e um em enoquiano, e nada. Ele grita e sente dor, mas o demônio sequer se manifesta. E, sim, nós fomos até o fim em todos.

- Com o que, afinal, estamos lidando? – Bobby perguntou, assustado.

- Você tem certeza de que é um demônio? – Sam perguntou, pensativo.

- Bem, ele fica preso na armadilha, não? – Bobby ponderou – Nós testamos antes de levá-lo para lá, e é uma armadilha para _demônios_, qualquer outra criatura sairia dali. E aquele tipo de acesso de fúria que ele teve quando acordou a primeira vez me pareceu bem demoníaco.

- Ainda temos a faca.

- Não, espera. – Dean sentou mais reto no sofá – Eu não vou matar um adolescente porque não consigo expulsar um demônio do corpo dele! Sério, que tipo de caçadores nós somos? Ele está sob controle, podemos pensar em algo. E, além do mais, não é só um demônio, tem aquela outra coisa que nem o Cas identificou. E se a gente tentar atacar o garoto e a coisa se voltar contra nós? Como... como o arcanjo do Chuck!

- Ok. – Sam concordou – E o que fazemos?

- Deixa ele lá. Está bem assim, não está? – Dean deu de ombros.

- E pegue a faca e leva o almoço para ele. – Bobby avisou, voltando para a cozinha – Está quase pronto.

- Leva água benta também, ele vai gostar. – Dean relaxou no sofá e riu – Tequila!

- Estão dando uma festa e não me chamaram? – uma voz nova soou na sala, sobressaltando os três homens.

- Você precisa entrar assim? – Bobby protestou, olhando de forma reprovadora Crowley se aproximar sorrindo.

- Dá mais impacto. – o demônio riu baixo e deu um selinho rápido no homem mais velho – Mas, bem, vejamos... – ele inspirou fundo – o maldito anjo não está, mas andou muito por aqui e... – ele franziu a testa – temos convidados?

- O menino está possuído, pensei que poderia ajudar. – Bobby informou, dando de ombros.

- Pensando em mim ultimamente? – o demônio perguntou insinuante.

- Ah, por favor vocês dois! – Dean chamou a atenção, rindo da cena de quase casal entre Bobby e Crowley.

- Você precisa se divertir mais, garoto. Mas vamos ver o visitante, então. As coisas ainda estão meio agitadas no inferno, talvez seja alguém conhecido...

- Ele não responde a água benta, sal, exorcismo, nada. Não tentamos a faca porque o garoto ainda está muito fraco, mas acho que talvez seja nossa única opção. – Bobby explicava enquanto desciam até o quarto do pânico.

- Resistente esse aí, não? – Crowley respondeu, rindo – Têm certeza de que estão fazendo certo?

Dean se aproximou da porta e abriu a janela de comunicação. Harry estava de pé no meio da sala. O corpo rígido e ereto, a cabeça erguida com os olhos verdes brilhando de forma assustadora, um pequeno sorriso dúbio nos lábios.

- Bem, aí está ele. – o homem se abaixou, pegando uma faca para apagar parte da armadilha traçada no chão de forma que Crowley pudesse entrar na sala blindada, mas uma mão no seu ombro o impediu.

- Não faça isso. – Crowley disse, sério – Ele vai fugir.

- Enfrentando nós quatro? – Dean riu, mas parou ao ver o quanto o rosto do demônio estava perturbado.

- Ele é tão poderoso que eu acho que não ousaria olhar para ele mais uma vez, garoto. – Crowley disse baixo – Feche isso e vamos sair daqui.

- O que você acha que ele é? Algum tipo de deus, talvez? – Bobby tentou.

- Eu não sei. – Crowley ainda estava perturbado. Ele parou, olhando para Bobby, pedindo baixo – Saia daqui. Se ele ainda não matou vocês é porque não quis. Acredite, eu nunca vi nada igual ao que vi nos olhos dele. Ele é simplesmente... superior.

E o medo de Crowley pareceu injetar preocupação nos outros três.

**o0o**

Castiel apareceu no meio da sala, sobressaltando os três homens que liam, cada um em um canto, livros empilhados por toda a volta.

- Eu acho que descobri algumas coisas. – ele parou, como se sentisse algo no ar – Crowley esteve aqui. - declarou meio contrariado, jogando uma pasta sobre a mesa e indo para a estante pegar alguns livros enquanto os três se reuniam para ver do que se tratava.

- Esteve. – Bobby confirmou.

- Ele tem medo do Harry, Cas, mas não sabe o que ele é. O que isso significa? – Sam perguntou, mas Castiel somente indicou a pasta.

- Onde você estava? – Dean perguntou.

- Inglaterra. Tentando descobrir quem é Harry Potter. Eu já tinha ouvido falar dele, em junho, mas apesar dos grandes feitos, ele não estava relacionado à minha missão na Terra.

- Grandes feitos? Ele é só um garoto. – Sam riu.

- Vocês vão encontrar a história completa na pasta, eu consegui reunir alguns documentos e notícias de jornal para não perder tempo. Até junho, a vida de Harry Potter não nos diz respeito, o que aconteceu depois é que é importante.

- E isso é... possessão?

- Sim. Em julho ele era um rapaz tranquilo vivendo com uma família bruxa no interior do país, com namorada e um futuro brilhante. Em setembro, quando ele volta para o colégio para terminar os estudos, acaba acusado de quatro estupros em dois meses. Todos homens e fisicamente mais fortes que ele, sendo que um deles era seu melhor amigo. Então ele desapareceu.

- Foi o melhor amigo que tentou ajudar fazendo sexo com ele? – Sam perguntou, virando as páginas de notícias sobre "O menino que sobreviveu".

- Não, foi o irmão do amigo. Eu encontrei o corpo em uma casa abandonada, a mãe dele deve sonhar com o local nesta noite para ir buscá-lo. Estava protegida por magia e parece que foi abandonada duas semanas antes de ele aparecer aqui. Nesse meio tempo, houve 35 ataques de sucubus só em Londres.

- Sucubus? Eu pensei que isso fosse uma lenda. – Bobby encarou o anjo, surpreso.

- Ah, grande. Eu nem sei o que é. – Dean olhou o anjo, interrogador.

- Eu acredito que seja um incubus que está possuindo o Harry, a versão masculina do sucubus. E agora prestem atenção, porque isso diz respeito a vocês também.

Os dois irmãos sentaram-se, demonstrando total foco no anjo.

- Quando Deus criou o universo, ele criou o homem e a mulher iguais e à Sua imagem.

- Nós conhecemos essa história. – Dean interrompeu, mas Cas continuou, sem dar atenção.

- O primeiro homem se chamava Adão, a primeira mulher Lilith. Eles viviam no Éden.

- Lilith? – Sam se endireitou, surpreso.

- Sim. Isso é uma lenda, é bíblico, mas é algo anterior à minha criação, então eu só sei a história pelo que é contada. Lilith se voltou contra Adão e rogou a Deus para que, já que eram iguais, ela, como mulher, não precisasse se submeter ao homem. Deus negou e ordenou que vivessem em paz. Então ela deixa o paraíso e passa a peregrinar pela Terra. Foram enviados três anjos para convencê-la a voltar. Ela os seduz e tem um filho com cada um deles e os anjos são condenados a viverem como humanos. Seus filhos são amaldiçoados, destinados a viverem na Terra como sombras que seduzem os humanos pela fraqueza de sua mãe: o sexo. Esses são os três sucubus.

- Mas, Cas, Lilith é o primeiro demônio. Nós matamos ela por isso, lembra-se? – Sam tentou argumentar.

- Quando o número de humanos começa a aumentar, Lúcifer questiona a valorização que Deus dá para suas criaturas. Ele e Michel acabam brigando e Lúcifer é expulso do céu. Ao cair na Terra...

- Terra? Ele não é aprisionado no inferno? – Dean interrompeu novamente o anjo.

- Não existia inferno ainda. E isso é um dado importante, porque, se o sucubus é anterior ao inferno, ele não foi condenado a ele, logo, não pode ser enviado para lá.

- E é por isso que nenhum exorcismo funciona. – Bobby constatou, recebendo um aceno afirmativo de Cas.

- Lúcifer cai na Terra e encontra Lilith, a primeira mulher, prometendo a ela que, se ela o ajudasse a se vingar, a faria sua amante e preferida. Eles voltam ao Éden e ela faz com que Adão traia Eva enquanto Lúcifer a tenta com a sabedoria e o conhecimento de cultura e existência. E assim o homem é expulso do paraíso e Lúcifer aprisionado com os 666 selos no inferno por ter corrompido a criação divina. Ele leva Lilith com ele e a transforma no primeiro demônio.

O anjo respirou fundo, abrindo o livro em uma página com ilustrações de almas no inferno.

- Isso também é importante. Os demônios contra os quais vocês costumam lutar são almas maculadas. Seres que já foram humanos que são atraídos para o mal, infringem as leis de Deus e acabam condenados ao inferno. E o inferno as transforma em demônios. O sucubus não. Ele é um demônio filho de um anjo com uma humana que nunca foi condenado ao inferno. Sua maldade está na maldição, não em sua natureza. Ele é parte divino e parte pecado, e sua origem está perto demais do momento da criação. As armas que vocês costumam usar, como água benta, a faca, o colt, não podem atingi-lo, só vão irritá-lo e machucar Harry.

- Ok, e o que podemos fazer, então? – Dean perguntou, tentando ser objetivo.

- Eu ainda não sei. – a calma com que Cas disse isso quase o desesperou – Mas tenho mais alguns dados em que precisamos pensar. Apesar de não saber como matar um, o sucubus tem alguns pontos fracos que o diferencia dos outros demônios.

- Como gosto por tequila?

- Não. – Castiel olhou confuso para Dean – Ele não gosta de luz. É algo incômodo e pode até feri-lo em grandes intensidades, apesar de não ser letal. E o principal é que ele precisa se alimentar.

- O que ele come? – Sam perguntou, assustado – Sangue de bebês?

- Não, Lilith comia sangue de bebês. Ele se alimenta de libido humana. Qualquer contato físico-erótico com ele serve como alimento. É como ele mata as vítimas, sugando sua energia através do ato sexual.

- Agora as coisas começam a fazer sentido. – Sam riu, amargo – Como o cara que pensou que expulsaria o demônio transando com o Harry ou o fato de ele não querer ser tocado. Você acha que o Harry sabe que é um incubus?

- Eu acredito que sim, pelos dados que colhi na Inglaterra. Mas ele não faz idéia do que _significa_ ser um incubus.

- O que acontece se ele não se alimentar? – Bobby perguntou.

- Isso nunca aconteceu antes. – Castiel parecia preocupado – Como eu disse, só existem três no mundo, e não há notícias deles há muito tempo. Eles são discretos e seus atos muitas vezes passam como acidentes. Durante muito tempo o mito do sucubus foi usado para justificar gravidezes indesejadas ou abuso sexual. Então eles se diluíram na história. Mas eu arriscaria dizer que ele não fica tempo o suficiente em um receptáculo para isso. Ele se apodera de pessoas no momento de sua morte e as usa para se alimentar por um período curto, em geral não mais de uma semana, e então abandona o corpo.

- Mas então o que esse cara está fazendo com o Harry? – Sam perguntou, assustado.

- E o verdadeiro Harry está morto? – Dean pegou a faca de cima da mesa, como um ato premeditado de defesa.

- Esses são os motivos que tornam esse um caso muito mais confuso. Harry não está morto. Ele passou por uma experiência de morte, mas estava vinculado por magia a um ceifeiro e lhe foi concedido voltar à vida. – Castiel os acalmou – Vocês podem entender melhor isso lendo os jornais. Mas ele ficou alguns segundos morto, e eu acredito que tenha sido nesse momento que o incubus se apoderou dele. Desde então, ele está oscilando entre a vida e a morte conforme o incubus se fortalece.

- Mas por que todo esse tempo? – Bobby perguntou.

- Eu não sei. Pelo que eu vi, Harry conseguiu prender o incubus por um período relativamente longo, negando alimento para ele. Eu receio que isso quase tenha matado o próprio Harry, já que o incubus passou a se alimentar do receptáculo na impossibilidade de caçar, e só não morreu porque o homem que propôs ajuda surgiu, fortalecendo o incubus e permitindo que ele fugisse. Mas isso nos levanta duas questões: o que aconteceria se Harry tivesse morrido e por que o incubus não simplesmente deixa o corpo dele? E eu suponho que isso tenha interferência da outra entidade que não sei o que é.

Os quatro caíram em silêncio reflexivo por alguns segundos antes de Dean se voltar para Castiel.

- Ok, nós estamos com o filho de Lilith aqui, preso no corpo de um adolescente que parece ter tantas possibilidades de morte quanto qualquer um de nós, não sabemos o que fazer e o único controle sobre tudo isso é algo que não tem nome, mas é poderoso. – ele fez uma pausa – Eu vou pegar uma cerveja, alguém quer?

- Eu. – Sam e Bobby disseram em uníssono.

-:=:-

**NA – Oi, xuxuzes.**

**Capítulo postado rapidinho hoje que tenho que arrumar a casa pro dia dos pais :S**

**Espero que gostem ^ ^**

**E, cara, preciso voltar a escrever :S**

**Enfim, beijos e até o/**


	4. NA

**NOTA DE AUTORA**

Olá, meus queridos.

Eu gosto muito de vocês, gosto muito daqui, e é por isso que estou postando isso. Se você acompanha mais de uma fic minha, vai se deparar com esse texto mais de uma vez. Pode ignorar, eles são todos iguais.

Aposto que estou violando algumas normas do site com isso, aliás, mas sinceramente não me importo no momento.

Eu só queria dizer que eu preciso de um tempo.

Vou ficar um tempo longe de fanfiction. Pode ser que eu aproveite para organizar meu profile, responder reviews atrasadas, talvez revisar algumas fics antigas e repostar, mas nada além disso.

Há pouco tempo recebi algumas críticas quanto ao que eu escrevo. Algumas dessas críticas por meio do site, outras por outras vias, e talvez se eu não tivesse recebido tantas em um período de tempo tão curto e tão conturbado, elas não tivessem o impacto que tiveram em mim. Mas fato é que elas me deixaram insegura com a minha escrita.

Não insegura do tipo "bah, não vou postar nada porque estou com medo de ganhar mais críticas", mas insegura do tipo que EU olho para o que eu escrevo e nunca fico satisfeita. E parece que até minha beta tem concordado com isso. Então eu não me sinto a vontade para postar nada sendo que _eu mesma_ não me sinto bem com o que estou escrevendo.

Eu não estou abandonando o fandom – e estou postando essa nota porque sei que tem muita gente que gosta do que eu escrevo, que lê o que eu escrevo há muito tempo e que espera que eu continue escrevendo. Eu vou continuar. Eu tenho essa coisa incômoda que coisas inacabadas me dá que me garante que eu vou voltar, podem apostar.

Eu só não sei quando. Nesse momento eu sinto como se tivesse perdido a mão para algo que eu acreditava ter nascido para fazer e que era o melhor que eu sabia fazer. E sinceramente não sei como reencontrar meu caminho. Eu só não vou desistir.

Vejo vocês na próxima, e ficarei realmente feliz se ainda estiverem por aqui, esperando a próxima postagem.

Beijos.


End file.
